Kurenai
by Rue24
Summary: Kiba Shino and Hinata decide its time to visit their beloved sensei and daughter. My one-shot about team 8 please review!


**_Hola Hello this is a one-shot. I'm mostly writing it so that everyone can be nice and help me improve writing_**

 ** _*cough* contructive critisism*cough*_**

 **Though I want to improve please excuse the grammar.**

 ** _Thank you and please enjoy my one-shot:-)_**

Hinata was walking in the streets of Konoha carrying a bag of vegetables and sweets as she made her way to her beloved sensei's house.

Kurenai Yuhi- er um Sarutobi.

It was a nice day, the sun was covered by clouds which gave off a nice calm feeling and team 8 have all agreed to go visit their sensei and help her with the baby.

Upon arriving outside the small apartment, Hinata saw a nervous Kiba, a whimpering Akamaru and a stoic Shino, but if you were close enough you would be able to hear his bugs buzzing and they sounded...nervous?

"Shino-kun Kiba-kun? Whats wrong? why are you outside still?" she called out to them.

She walked closer to them and saw the door was wide open revealing a messy living room and a dazed Kurenai in the middle of it looking absolutly tired and holding a sleeping toddler in her arms.

"Hinata. It seems we caught Kurenai-sensei at a bad time." Shino said backing away from the door and pulling a surprised Kiba with him.

"Yes. It seems we did but... thats why we came here right Shino-kun?"

Shino hesitated but nodded agreeing. Thats the whole point of why they were there, right? To help their sensei.

Hinata walked pass them and entered the apartment taking her shoes off and leaving them by the door.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei" Hinata smiled.

Kurenai snaped out of her day dream and looked at the visitors that were at her door. She smiled then looked around her messy apartment getting slightly emabarrased she set the sleeping toddler on the couch and stood up patting down her dress.

"Good morning Hinata. Kiba, Shino. I'm sorry about the mess... Mirai was quite... fussy today." She walked over to Hinata grabbing the bags from her and she walked into another room where the kitchen was at.

Kiba and Shino entered the apartment and took their shoes off.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba beamed and followed Kurenai into the next room.

"Hello Kiba, hi Akamaru." Kurenai waved.

Shino and Hinata walked into the kitchen and helped her unload the groceries.

"Oi Kurenai-senei. What would you liked to do today? We want to help!" Kiba's voice filled the small room.

"Kiba, you need to keep your voice down, Mirai is still asleep. And by the looks of it, it was quite hard to get her to sleep." Shino said in a low voice.

Kiba looked at Shino then back at Kurenai and muttured an apology.

Hinata smiled and walked towards her sensei. Grabbing the sweets and setting them on the counter.

"Kurenai-sensei, sorry for intruding but we would love to help you with what ever you need."

Kurenai smiled at her former students. She loves them, and they were her first genin team.

"Thank you Hinata. No don't worry, none of you are intruding. But please just call me Kurenai, we are now equals."

Kiba and Hinata looked at Kurenai in horror and both shook their heads. Shino looked at his team mates and sighed.

"Sensei, as you can see... Kiba and Hinata-as well as me- disagree. Yes we now may be equals in terms of skill level." He looked at Kurenai and smiled. "But you will always be our sensei."

The ruby eyed woman chuckled.

"Fine since we are all here... where do you want to start?" Kurenai gestured towards the living room and smiled.

Hinata saw what she ment and smiled

"I guess we should start there then?"

Team 8 walked into the living room and began to pick up toys and organize the messy room, leaving their sensei in the kitchen watching them and thinking.

 _My beloved students. I remember how small you once were, and how you struggled as a team. From our first mission to the war. Now you are all strong._

 _Hinata, disowned from her clan at a young age, being called 'weak' and 'a stuttering mess' now you are strong. You stopped stuttering, and now you are a jonin working to have genin team._

 _Shino, the 'genuis' of the group. You are now a teacher at the academy and also clan head of the Arburme clan._

 _Kiba, now you're ANBU captin of the tracking division. Now I see that you have more paitence and you're less... hot tempered than before._

 _Oh how much you all have improved._

 _My genin 8._

"Oi Kurenai-sensei! Whats-"

A huge thud and a cursing Kiba was heard in the distance.

"Kiba-kun! Language!" Hinata scolded.

Mirai began to cry after the loud noises woke her up.

" _Ki_ _ba,_ what did I say about keeping your voice down?" Shino hissed, a few seconds later the sound of bugs buzzing filled the small apartment.

Kurenai chuckled and shook her head and walked into the living room accompaning her genin team,Team 8.

 ** _Please review and tell me what part of the story didn't make sense and where I need to improve._**

 ** _Thank you for reading :D_**


End file.
